Hirabayashi Ando
Ando Hirabayashi, otherwise known by his display name, Gallus, is a Human player in End War Online, and the main protagonist of EWO: Hunter of Monsters. Appearance Ando's in-game physical appearance is noted to be very different from how he looks in real life. Ando appears to be at least six-feet tall, with ovular facial features, with a fairly strong jaw, and muscular frame. His character appears to be young in age, slightly older than Ando himself. His hair is shaved on the sides, leaving a very unkempt mess of white hair on the top of his character's head. He has very serious, tired eyes, that are usually brown, but tend to change color from high use of potions and elixirs in-game. Ando's gear outside of combat is usually inconsistent, as he doesn't really take off his gear a majority of the time, considering his current profession. However, he is shown to be fond of loose clothing, and capes, as Ando is shown to hate the cold. Ando's combat armor mainly consists of tight, cloth clothing underneath a very tough, and slightly heavy leather-like armor that covers his torso, some parts of his thighs. The armor also has metallic shoulder-plates covering both shoulders, with small extensions coming down from underneath the main plate. He wears reinforced leather gloves that strap tightly to his hands, allowing for more dexterity, and freedom of movement. He wears a large belt that acts as a bandolier, carrying most of the potions he has on him at a time, as well as holding numerous throwing knives, and a quiver for his crossbow bolts. His boots, much like his gauntlets are heavy leather in appearance, but light enough for ease of movement. He also wears an extremely tough helmet of an unknown metal material, which he wears consistently through combat, but takes off if he needs to have more awareness of an area, as the helmet obscures a large amount of his peripheral vision. Strapped to his back is a engraved golden scroll of some kind, that has numerous demonic and angelic language patterns written along the sides of the scroll, and a what looks to be a shortened staff of some kind. Personality Ando has always been concerned with how he appears to other people throughout his life. Growing up, Ando had mostly been alone in his household, his mother often out working to provide for the family, and his father was often out with friends. Although he had his sister, she was much older than him, and never interacted as much with him. Because of this, he's often a somewhat closed off person, who prefers his own personal space, and begrudingly enters social situations . He's quiet most of the time, often doesn't pay attention, and misses social cues that even the most disconnected people would catch, and is often forgetful. This often leads many people to perceive him as anti-social, but this isn't the case, although his latest actions begin showing otherwise. Ando's mother was a woman of faith, which has led him to be a very introspective person, with a healthy understanding of right and wrong. Despite his somewhat off-putting aura he gives, he knows all the buttons needed to press to get people, or at least give a great judge of character. It all lies on his beliefs, which often gives him moral dilemmas that he finds hard to combat, if it goes against them. It's one of the main reasons why Ando only plays a human character, and not an Angel, or Demon. Ando feels that if he were to achieve in a game, it would be of his own intelligence. It is why he plays a Human character, and chose his profession to hunt the Void. He feels a need to prove his own power, and seeks it out in game, by taking up the character of Gallus, the Voidwatcher, in an effort to remake himself. Ando often is shown to have a somewhat meticulous personality, often enjoying going to long lists of steps and instructions and finding a solution to a situation through wit alone, hence his preference for Alchemy; but he's shown to get incredibly frustrated when a situation is more complicated than it needs to be, especially if he feels it's no necessary. He'll lash out at people when frustrated, and due to his forgetfulness, can often go on rants about nothing. However, despite his short temper, he's not very haughty, and prefers to be humble to a fault, passing off deeds as something that "anyone could have done", or "just part of the job". Category:End War Online Player Category:Human Player